Sleep
by HangMansJoke100
Summary: There are rules that must not be broken, but she is asleep and my hard-on is not going away... ZAGR a bit OOC. Oneshot, based on a short story from Morgan Lee. In ZIMS POV


I am wide-awake. I turn my head and look at the digital display of my clock. It is five in the morning and I am in my bed with a hard on.

Gaz is breathing softly next to me. I turn on my side to look at her. She is lying on her back, the covers pushed down to show the top half of her body. She always sleeps heavily after a game tournament.

I let my eyes roam over her body. She is not a 'nighty' kind of woman. We have been married over ten years and, apart from our wedding night; I have never seen her sleeping in anything but a loose T-shirt and a pair of briefs.

I look at her breast moving up and down with her breathing. I feel my already hard cock get stiffer. I tell myself that I should not, but I still push the covers down.

Her bare legs are slightly parted. I smile and run a finger along her thigh, not the most elegant woman in her sleep my Gaz, but I still love to look at her.

I take my hand away and pick up the cover. That is something that you just do not do. You do not wake up your wife at five am demanding sex.

I drop the covers.

"Gaz?" I whisper. No reply.

I move my arm around, and then rest my hand over her lower stomach. Another thing you do not do is 'touch' your wife while she is asleep, unless you are angling for an expensive divorce.

My fingers find the edge of the T-shirt and started playing with it. There are rules about these things and I know them. What I should be doing, is get up, go in the bathroom and sort myself out. _'That's what I should do'_ I repeat to myself. I let go of the T-shirt and slipped my hand under it.

I feel her warm, soft skin under my fingers.

"Gaz?" I whispered again.

No reaction, not even a grunt.

I move my hand up until I feel the raise of her left breast under my fingertips.. I move up further up and reach the slightly rough skin of her areola. I circle it with my index a few times, exploring every little bump and imperfection. I move up to the nipple. I let my fingertips rest on it, them I pinched it lightly. I feel it slowly harden under my tips. All I can think of is that I want to see.

"Gaz?' I whisper again while thinking up excuses for when she wakes up and finds my hand on her breast. I realize that I have been squeezing the whole of her tit with my hand and I let go.

I mover down 'till I feel the string of her tiny knickers. I pull gently while watching her face for warning signs that she may be waking up.

She is still breathing slowly and regularly.

I move my hand under the thin cloth and rest it on her sex.

No change.

I push my finger between her lips then up towards her clit. I hear the low moan and retreat quickly.

'_Shit, what am I doing? This is Gaz, girlfriend then wife, my friend, my lover, my lifelong companion.'_

"Gaz" I murmur, trying to sound apologetic.

I lay back down. '_What the fuck am I doing?'. _I look over to her face, then down past the T-shirt, past the triangle of cloth covering her sex and down to her bare legs.

'_Please stay asleep'_ I think while looking at the small triangle.

I slip my hand down her panties again.

'_Sleep Lisa'_ I repeat in my head like a mantra, as if, by saying it often enough, I could make it happen.

I dip my finger in between her lips until I find the opening. I know that I should get my hand out, go in the bathroom and wank, but I still push my finger insider her.

Her flesh closes around it and I press my fingertip against the soft walls inside. I hear the moan again and I pull out, slower this time. I listen for more, but all I can hear is her gentle breathing.

I slip my hand under her T-shirt and wander up to her breast. The left nipple is still hard. I move my hand over her right breast. I caressed it, then I pincher lightly. I feel her nipple between my fingers and I give it a gentle twist. I move the palm of my hand over and fell both breasts in turn. They are both hard and giving under the touch. My cock jerks up, I pull away. I slow my breathing and look at the tip of her breasts pushing at the T-shirt worn out cloth. I gently pusher it up to expose her breast, then I suck one while I fondle the other with my hand. I hear a sigh. I glanced up, but her eyes are still closed.

I move away and look down. I know that pair of old worn-out briefs. The elastic is so loose that they barely hang on while she is walking. She is wearing them only because tomorrow is washday and it is the last clean pair she has. I gently ease one side down, then I forced myself to stop and look at her. Her face looks peaceful and her breathing is regular. I pull the other side down.

I look at the light pink mound then at the darker skin around her opening. I bend down and kissed the freshly shaved skin. I hear the low moan, but this time I do not look up. I do not want to look up anymore and risk meeting her wide-open eyes.

I ease my hand under her and pulled down the back of her knickers. I use both hands to gently pull and tug at her underwear 'till it comes off, then I stop.

Her knickers have slid off the bed and lay discarded on the floor, the T-shirt is bunched up under her skin. I look at her naked pinkish skin and I grab my dick. I could just wank over her exposed body, and then I focus on the dark slit. I let go of my cock and ease one finger inside, then another. She feels moist and for the first time, I think that I could actually go away with it.

I lay back down on my side. I look up at the ceiling of our bedroom.

'_Shit! I have nearly jerked off on my asleep wife's naked body. I have to stop this. I can still fix it, all I need to do is pull down the T-shirt and arrange the covers. The knickers on the floor can be explained. It would not be the first time she wiggles out of an uncomfortable pair of briefs in her sleep.'_

I push down my shorts, and then I pull them off. I look down at my cock and imagined that it's staring at the ceiling as well, thinking if its brainless owner is going to let it have some fun any time soon.

I turned over and slid two fingers inside her. I move them around, pushing, probing at her warm softness. I know this woman; I know how to touch her, after over ten years of practice, we both have it down to a fine art. Too fine sometimes, I think, remembering overhearing someone describing married sex as reliable and efficient.

I pull out my fingers and look at the translucent sludge coating them. 'You can go away with it' my dick tells me. As I position myself over her, I know I should not listen.

You do not fuck your wife in her sleep! That is the kind of thing that perverts and wannabe ex-husbands do.

I rest my cock on the cleft, then I eased it in between her lips. I do not even have to push hard, she is so wet that I slide right in. I am inside her and I cannot face to look at her anymore. I turn my head away and thrust. Her breathing changes, but I keep pushing. I do not want to stop anymore. I want to fuck her until I cum. I shove hard and fast a few times, them I slowed down. I massaged her breast then flick the stiff nipple. I could pretend that I am caring about her pleasure, but I know it's not true. I am just trying to pace myself because I want to make it last.

I let go of her breast and I thrust hard. I feel her body jolt up, but I do not care, I aim low and thrust deep into her. I build up speed, her body bouncing gently in sync with my shoving. My cock is sliding easily in and out of the tight, but well lubricated, walls of her sex. I grunt as my hips slap against hers. I cannot hold it anymore. I groan and cum hard inside her. I relax over her, my faced pressed against the pillow next to her.

When I dare to finally dare to look at her, her eyes are still closed. Her lips are slightly parted now, but her eyes are closed and that all that matters. I pushed myself off then I get her panties more or less back on and pulled down the T-shirt. I lie down and drift off to sleep.

I woke up and move my arm across the bed, but Gaz is not there.

'_She is gone. She picked up her staff and left her demented pervert of a husband'._

I forced myself to get up. I head for the bathroom, looking around for her things. I wash, telling myself that all her stuff is still scattered around. She has not left me.

'_I am not looking forward to the next bit_' I think while walking down to the kitchen.

I pour myself a cup of Irken Coffee, and then glanced over to Gaz. She is drinking her human coffee while playing on her Game Slave 6 at the breakfast table like any other Saturday morning. She does not say anything and I don't either.

We have never talked about it. But Gaz has stopped wearing T-shirts and briefs. Now she wears a flimsily vest, I barely have to touch the straps to get her breast to pop out for me. I love the purple thongs she is wearing, but I still like those old knickers.

**A/N: This was an absolute pain to type. My eyes hurt from me glacing from the bright laptop screen down to my bright Zune in a dark room. My back hurts from this horrible chair, and my fingers hurt. But, all I want is for you people to be happy...**

**Oddly, as I was typing this, I was listening to Disturbed...**

**I'm going to hell...**


End file.
